Post Bellum
by Elomande
Summary: 2021- La guerre éclate de nouveau, Harry Potter et ses compères sont détruits. Il faut que quelqu'un mène cette bataille. Mais ne reste plus que Lily, sa fille, la dernière des Potter, le dernier des espoirs.


**« Ils auraient pu s'enfuir, mais ils ont choisis de rester »**

**_Ϟ Lily ϟ_**

« Il va tout faire foirer » pense-t-elle tandis qu'elle remet ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Pour une fois dans la vie de Louis, ne peut-il pas rester discret ? Et le voilà justement en train de ramasser les dégâts qu'il a causé en bousculant une mamie qui faisait ses courses tranquillement. Il l'aide à ramasser, ce que Lily aperçoit, comme de la pâté pour chat. Allons bon, il ne manque plus que ça. Se décidant à intervenir à son tour, Lily s'avance lentement vers les deux individus, feignant connaître le blond qui se plie en quatre tout en marmonnant des excuses à propos de sa maladresse.

-Louis Weasley ! S'écrit-elle en prenant son bras musclé. Que t'arrives-t-il ? Qu'à tu fais à cette pauvre dame ? Je suis désolée si mon petit-ami ne fait pas attention où il pose les pieds, s'excuse la jeune femme en l'entraînant dans un rayon voisin. A peine hors de la vue des clients elle lui adresse un regard accusateur.

-C'est une mission importante Louis. Je pensais que tu pouvais facilement t'adapter au monde moldu, mais je vois que tu peines à retenir ton admiration. J'aurais peut-être dû demander à Teddy de m'accompagner. Imagine qu'il y ait un Mangemort dans le coin, se désole Lily face à son imprudence. Louis remet en place une mèche de cheveux blond tombée devant ses yeux azur, son look de surfeur est complètement décalé par rapport au style vestimentaire sobre de la sorcière. Un sourire arrogant s'étire sur son visage angélique et il prend la jeune femme par la taille tout en l'incitant à baisser sa baguette, qu'elle a inconsciemment pointée vers lui.

-Ma chère cousine adorée, je te jure que je ne referai plus deux fois la même erreur. Et je ne vois pas où est-ce que tu vois un… Soudain, il est coupé par un faisceau vert qui vient s'écraser juste à côté d'eux, faisant exploser la boîte de conserve qui se trouve sur une étagère.

-…mangemort. Lily agrippe son cousin et le renverse sur le côté juste avant que le second sort ne les touche de plein fouet. Elle se positionne de telle sorte qu'ils sont hors de portée de leurs adversaires. Elle devine qu'ils sont nombreux au vu des cris que poussent les clients qui s'enfuient en courant et qui quittent le supermarché. Des pas se rapprochent imperceptiblement d'eux et Lily s'arme de sa baguette et tente de reprendre ses esprits, elle n'a guère le temps d'inventer un plan de secours. Tandis que Louis cherche à prendre possession de son arme, elle avise le terrain par le biais d'une glace de sécurité, posée en hauteur.

Les Mangemorts sont au nombre de dix et elle ne peut les reconnaître car ils portent tous leur habituel masque qui l'empêche de les identifier. Ils ont remarqué son reflet dans le miroir et sans attendre une seconde de plus, l'un des dix lance un sort qui se répercute sur la surface froide et transparente pour filer droit sur eux, détruisant la glace par la même occasion. Lily a prévu ce coup et aussitôt elle lance un protego autour d'elle et de son cousin qui a enfin réussit à mettre la main sur sa baguette. Le sort vient se briser contre la protection, créant de nombreuses étincelles vertes.

Aussitôt, Louis lui explique son nouveau plan. Il veut attirer les mangemorts d'un côté tandis qu'elle s'occupera d'un petit groupe plus nombreux. Il n'a pas peur de la laisser seule, après tout, Lily a beau avoir 18 ans et être la plus jeune Auror du monde, elle est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Il se sépare donc d'un commun accord.

Jetant sur sa tête un sort de désillusion, Louis se perd à travers les rayons. Lily se relève, bien impatiente de se mesurer à ses adversaires. Elle commence tout d'abord par créer un bouclier magique tout autour de sa personne et prend le risque de sortir de sa cachette.

Curieusement, les mangemorts ne font pas attention à elle. Ils sont en pleine contemplation d'une petite fille rousse aux joues rondes, qui se tient toute effrayée contre un mur. Lily n'en revient pas.

- Hey ! s'écrit-elle pour attirer leur attention. Les six sorciers se tournent en même temps vers elle et le premier lance un sortilège de feu qui fait exploser la caisse, les autres s'emparent de la fillette et transplanent brusquement. La sorcière tente alors d'arrêter le seul qui reste, mais son maléfice d'entrave échoue la rendant encore plus ébahie.

C'est la première fois que la Potter ratte un sort. Elle vient de louper sa mission. Avec rage elle cogne son pied contre un paquet de chips, l'envoyant valser à travers le magasin. Lily appelle son cousin qui arrive. Il lui fait signe qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace des mages noirs dans le bâtiment.

-On s'en va, ordonne-t-elle en réparant les dégâts d'un simple coup de baguette. D'un même mouvement, Louis et elle transplanent pour se retrouver dans un parc vide de toute présence moldue.

Les deux s'assoient sur un banc, exténués et fatigués. Cela fait trois jours qu'ils ne dorment pas, dans le simple but de préparer leur attaque. Qui a décidément raté. Un soupire traverse les lèvres roses de l'Auror.

-Dire qu'on a bossé dessus comme des malades ! S'écrit le blond hargneusement. Il pose sa main sur ses yeux tandis que sa cousine lui fait une petite tape sur l'épaule. C'est la première fois qu'ils échouent.

-Tu crois que c'est normal qu'ils nous ont ignorés ? Ils étaient tous sur une gamine de 10 ans, se souvient la jeune femme qui se redresse. C'est vrai que depuis quelques mois maintenant, ils ont eu affaire à des disparitions d'enfants. Ils parlent durant de longues heures, si bien que la nuit est déjà tombée depuis longtemps… Il est très tard.

-Oh mon dieu, est-ce que c'est Géraldina Standford qui marche là-bas ?! S'exclame le Weasley en sautant sur ses pieds. Il court rejoindre sa copine et fait un signe à sa cousine qui répond l'air gênée. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici à cette heure ? » Se demande l'Auror. Elle n'a jamais été très friande des relations amoureuses, aussi elle n'a jamais le temps de sortir avec un garçon.

Lily réussi par un coup de chance à rentrer chez elle sans que le blond ne s'en aperçoive, pas qu'elle n'aime point la compagnie de Louis et de sa copine, mais rester seule est le meilleur moyen pour elle de faire le point. Et puis, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours été seule. De toute façon, elle retrouvera Louis chez eux.

●¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸●

Ouvrant par un coup de baguette la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd, elle pénètre lentement l'ancienne demeure des Black, qui lui est revenue de droit à la mort de ses parents et de ses frères. Des lampes à gaz à l'ancienne sont posées tout au long du couloir et elle sait que chacune des pièces restent allumées la nuit. Rangeant ses rangers sur le banc à chaussures, elle fait en sorte de faire le moins de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller les autres habitants qui doivent surement dormir. Mais ils ont l'habitude, Lily rentre toujours à des heures impossibles. Certains d'entre eux se demandent même si la jeune Potter pense à dormir et à manger.

Un sourire traverse le visage de la sorcière, bien sûr qu'elle dort et mange comme tout le monde, mais ces moments-là nécessitent, pour elle, un endroit tranquille à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Justement, elle se dirige au sous-sol, direction la cuisine qui l'accueille à bras ouverts. Elle observe le lieu, il ressemble à une ancienne cave, sans lumière autre que celle émise par le feu de la cheminée. Son ventre émet un bruit de protestation et réclame une collation bien méritée. Ouvrant le frigo, elle remarque le plateau de nourriture disposé sur la première étagère. Elle sait que ce repas lui est destiné, car depuis un an maintenant, sa cousine Molly fait en sorte de lui préparer un festin digne de ce nom.

Lily s'empare de l'assiette de pâtes et grâce à un sortilège de chaleur réchauffe rapidement le plat avant de dévorer tout son contenu elle n'a pas touché à l'entrée et au dessert car elle est habituée à ne pas manger de grande quantité : mieux vaut avoir le ventre vide c'est le meilleur moyen pour vaincre les forces du mal.

Après avoir lavé son assiette, elle monte directement au premier étage, qui lui est entièrement réservé car il dispose d'un salon, d'une chambre et d'un bureau. Seule la salle de bain du dernier étage est commune pour tout le monde et malheureusement pour certain, elle n'a pas l'intention de remédier à de petites modifications. Ils doivent faire avec et même si parfois Lily pense faire quelque travaux, elle trouve que cette disposition lui convient parfaitement.

L'auror s'avachi dans son canapé, profitant d'un peu de repos. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux brun-roux courts et soupire de frustration. Elle n'est pas habituée à cette longueur, et dire qu'une semaine avant, elle les avait longs et tombant dans son dos. Si elle avait dû les couper c'est parce qu'ils ont tout simplement étés brûlés sous l'effet d'un mauvais sort lancé par un de ses ennemis. Elle adorait ses cheveux, le seul trait qui la féminisait et même lorsqu'elle passait son cursus d'Auror, elle ne les avait pas une seule fois touchés. Pour autant, ce n'est qu'un détail parce qu'elle n'a pas le temps de se soucier de son apparence, Lily sait au moins une chose : dans son cas, cela ne sert à rien d'en faire une tonne pour être jolie. Sa banalité et son naturel la rend tout simplement belle. Comme sa mère et sa grand-mère paternelle de qui elle a hérité ces attraits.

Elle chasse très vite cette pensée de sa tête et se soucie plutôt des pas qu'elle entend dans l'escalier. La rousse n'a pas besoin de savoir qui monte une à une les marches, elle peut simplement le deviner à cause de l'aura magique et la puissance qui se dégagent de l'individu.

-Tu devrais te coucher Potter, on sait tous que la nuit porte conseil mais tu vas tomber d'épuisement à force de rester éveillée, fait une voix trainante qui se répercute dans la pièce. Il a raison sur un point, si elle ne ferme pas les yeux dans la minute, elle va être épuisée le lendemain.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je pourrais te demander où est-ce que tu étais cette nuit, mais comme je n'en ai pas envie et que je le sais déjà je ne dirai rien, marmonne-t-elle les yeux fermés. Ella a vraiment besoin de dormir et elle n'attend pas une autre réplique pour se permettre de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. C'est la première fois depuis de longues années que Lily dort aussi profondément.

●¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸●

Lily Potter se réveille en sursaut, le visage baigné de sueur et ses cheveux collés tout autour de son visage. Ce n'était qu'un rêve songe-t-elle en fermant durement les yeux. Des rayons de soleil passent à travers la grande fenêtre et viennent baigner une partie du salon. Elle a oublié qu'elle s'était assoupie ici. Elle se lève lentement, faisant glisser la couverture que lui a déposée Louis, surement en revenant la veille, elle peut sentir son odeur sur le tissu de laine tricoté par sa grand-mère. L'odeur lui rappelle le Terrier et des souvenirs d'enfance lui reviennent à l'esprit. Mais le temps de l'innocence est loin derrière elle maintenant, elle a des responsabilités. C'est une Potter et elle porte bien son nom.

Elle baille tout en grimpant d'un pas pressé l'escalier et les étages qui la séparent de la salle de bain. Ses cauchemars sont de plus en plus récurrents, il faudrait qu'elle demande à Molly une potion de sommeil. Si tentée qu'elle soit assez puissante pour retenir le mal qui envahit ses rêves chaque nuit.

La rousse passe une main dans ses cheveux et sans toquer elle rentre dans la salle de bain. A peine le temps de refermer la porte qu'elle s'arrête soudainement devant elle se trouve un jeune homme grand, les cheveux bruns teint et habillé d'une robe de sorcier qui doit valoir une petite fortune. Scorpius Malefoy ne lui adresse pas un seul regard, il est occupé à se coiffer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ? Questionne-t-elle en s'emparant de sa brosse à dent, elle se dirige vers la baignoire et tourne le robinet pour que l'eau soit chaude il faut patienter quelque minute. Depuis quand es-tu revenue de France ? Ta mission s'est pas mal déroulée au vue de ta mine ravie… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ton manoir avec tes parents ? Tu t'es encore teint les cheveux ?

-Potter, tu poses trop de questions, dit-il froidement. Ils n'ont jamais été proches, le blond avait été le meilleur ami de son frère Albus, c'est lui qui avait tenu à l'aider dans sa quête pour chasser les mages noirs qui sévissaient dans le pays et puis Scorpius est un auror extraordinairement brillant. Il a sa propre chambre dans la demeure mais il préfère le confort de son manoir familial, il est donc rare de le voir au Square Grimmaurd.

-Tu oublies que c'est toi qui m'a accueilli hier soir, lui rappelle-t-il un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Lily hausse les épaules, elle a omis cet évènement plus ou moins important. Malefoy dépose la brosse sur l'étagère, non sans enlever les quelques cheveux qui s'y sont déposés. S'il y a bien une chose que la rousse apprécie chez lui, c'est bien le soin qu'il prend à tout laisser propre après son passage. Scorpius agit comme un fantôme, il est tellement discret sur tout, qu'elle ne sait pratiquement pas de quelle couleur est le papier peint de sa chambre.

Il attrape sa cape suspendue à l'arc boutant et le jette sur son épaule. Son insigne d'auror n'est accrochée nulle part sur ses vêtements, mais on peut facilement deviner que sa profession est importante au vue de son port de tête fier et arrogant. Un Malefoy pur. Il sort de la salle de bain :

-Tu as fait couler du dentifrice sur ton chemisier Potter, prévient-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Lily porte son regard sur ses vêtements, en effet, une trace blanche encore fraiche luit sur sa chemise noire. Elle ne s'y préoccupe pas, elle nettoiera cela avec sa baguette plus tard. Il faut désormais qu'elle prenne une douche. Elle se déshabille, jette ses vêtements dans la panière à linge sale et regagne aussitôt l'eau chaude. Elle adore la sensation de l'eau dévalant sa peau, libre et invulnérable parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle n'est pas : libre et invulnérable. Elle sourit, ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon voilà bien longtemps qu'elle s'était fait une raison.

_Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse alors pourquoi pas elle ?_

●¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸●

**_Ϟ Scorpius ϟ_**

- C'est… une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ? Scorpius passe une main rageuse dans ses cheveux, tentant apparemment de se calmer. Il n'arrive pas à croire la requête que vient de lui faire son supérieur, Kinglsey Shaklebolt, premier Ministre mais aussi ex-Auror. D'ailleurs, celui-ci peut clairement voir l'incrédulité du jeune homme assis en face de lui.

-C'est pourtant une très grande affaire que je vous confie Mr. Malefoy, dit calmement l'homme. Il est de votre devoir de l'accomplir et je suis sûr qu'elle pourra vous faire avancer dans vos recherches.

L'ex blond se met à réfléchir. Il vire ses yeux tout autour de la pièce, ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il pénètre dans ce bureau, mais il est toujours aussi fasciné par le propre et l'ordre qui règne sur les meubles même les portraits accrochés derrière le Ministre semble avoir été créés tout récemment. Kingsley se racle la gorge, apparemment impatient d'entendre la réponse de son employé.

Scorpius reporte son attention sur lui et se met à soupirer de lassitude.

-Très bien, accepte-t-il sur un ton de regret. De toute façon vous ne me laissez pas le choix, rajoute-t-il en se levant du fauteuil. Il se dirige vivement vers la sortie mais la voix de son patron l'arrête avant qu'il ne puisse franchir les portes.

-Vous en ferez part à Miss Potter, en tant que chef des Aurors, je suis certain qu'elle n'aimerait pas être la dernière informée de votre mission, prévient-il. Scorpius soupire de nouveau puis claque hargneusement la porte. Il est sûr que son comportement irrespectueux aura raison de lui un jour et qu'il finira par être licencié de son poste. Mais il ne craint pas la fureur de Shaklebolt, car de toute manière, il a besoin de lui, voilà la seule chose qui compte et qui le fait rester parmi ses hommes.

Scorpius marche jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre directement après qu'il se soit posté devant. Il rentre à l'intérieur et attend d'entendre la voix féminine qui annonce : « Niveau 2, Département de la justice magique » pour descendre.

Il croise quelques collègues qui prennent le temps de le saluer, mais le sorcier ne leur répond que par un simple signe de tête. Il est distrait par ce que vient de lui annoncer Kingsley. « C'est tout à fait un travail pour la Brigade de la Justice Magique, pas celui d'un Auror » ne cesse-t-il de se répéter intérieurement.

Arrivé dans un couloir, il prend la troisième porte, celle qui conduit au Bureau des Aurors. Il se rend vite compte qu'il est le seul à être là à une heure aussi matinale, de plus, la plupart de ses confrères sont en mission dans un autre pays ou bien se trouvent chez eux pour le week-end. Scorpius ne prend jamais ses week-ends, il préfère avancer dans ses travaux ou bien enquêter sur quelques croustillantes affaires. Et ces temps-ci, elles sont plutôt nombreuses voilà pourquoi le nombre de poste d'Auror augmente, à son plus grand dam car il accuse le Ministère de faire rentrer n'importe qui dans leur service. Il avait déjà essayé d'en parler avec Potter, mais elle n'est en rien responsable de cette grande mode, osant jusqu'à dire qu'il leur fallait plus de bras pour les aider.

Justement, alors qu'il pensait à la jeune rousse, Lily rentre dans le bureau, un tas de dossier dans les mains montant jusqu'à ses yeux, le tout prêt à dégringoler par terre à n'importe quel moment. Elle a du mal à tout poser sur son bureau et Scorpius se redresse de son fauteuil noire et pointe sa baguette sur la masse de papier. D'un sortilège informulé, la paperasse de dépose toute seule sur le bois devant l'air surpris de Potter.

Elle souffle de soulagement et passe une main sur son front, décidément ravie de ne pas avoir causé de dégâts. Elle a beau être excellente en matière de discrétion, elle est aussi très maladroite et ça le brun l'a tout de suite remarqué.

-Je te remercie Malefoy, je crois que sans toi je serai par terre en train de ramasser tous les dossiers, fait-elle en lui lançant un sourire auquel il répond par un signe de tête, sans aucune autre expression sur le visage. Elle ne s'en vexe pas, habituée à ce qu'il ne laisse transparaître un quelconque sentiment en sa présence. La sorcière s'assoit tranquillement et prend le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux rapports qu'on lui a confié.

Scorpius prend le temps de l'observer. Lily Potter est plus petite que lui, d'au moins 15 cm, mais il sait que c'est lui qui est grand. Elle doit faire environ 1m68 pour 60 kg à en juger par ses formes. Ses cheveux brun-roux habituellement longs sont courts et pointent tout autour de son visage ovale. Elle a quelques taches de rousseurs, signe commun des Weasley et ses yeux sont bleus. D'ailleurs il peut le voir, car elle est justement en train de le regarder la regarder.

Mais Scorpius ne baisse pas les yeux, il soutient son regard. Aucun des deux n'a envie de lâcher prise, ils savent très bien que s'ils baissent les yeux ou les détourne avant l'autre, ils montreraient une certaine faiblesse. Pourtant, si quelqu'un aurait été avec eux, cette personne aurait sans doute perçu l'aura de puissance magique que ces deux-là émettaient à cet instant, se défiant, comme une bombe atomique prête à exploser.

Or, un sorcier rentre dans la pièce mettant fin à leur petit duel.

-Bonjour la compagnie, je suis heureux de vous revoir ! S'écrie une voix qu'ils connaissent bien. Lily est la première à se tourner vers l'importun. Louis Weasley est apparemment ravi d'être l'un des premiers à venir au travail à une heure matinale, lui qui est souvent le dernier.

-Tu as pris de nouvelles résolutions ? Se moque sa cousine. Il lui lance une œillade outrée avant de porter son attention sur Scorpius.

-Salut Malefoy, je me doutais bien que tu étais rentré de France, j'ai vu ta valise dans le Hall de la maison. Molly a dû monter tes affaires dans ta chambre, s'empresse-t-il de dire tandis qu'il monte l'allée des bureaux jusqu'au sien. Il installe sa valisette pratiquement vide sur ses affaires. Scorpius ne comprend pas comment Louis peut être aussi bordélique et comment il s'y prend pour se retrouver dans son bazar.

Il était rentré une fois dans la chambre du blond et il fut surprit de voir qu'elle était propre et rangée, il soupçonne Molly, la cousine de Louis et de Lily d'entretenir toute la maison sans que les autres ne s'en rendent compte. Il n'y voit aucun inconvénient mais il ne veut en aucun cas qu'elle touche à ses affaires, la dernière fois qu'elle avait rangé ses potions, il s'était retrouvé à boire du polynectar alors qu'il cherchait juste un remède contre la toux. Résultat, il s'était promené pendant une matinée avec un corps autre que le sien.

-Alors les garçons, vous avez du nouveau sur l'Ombre Noire ? Malefoy, j'ai lu ton rapport, tu n'as pas chômé on dirait, dit Lily d'une voix forte. Scorpius lève un sourcil, bien sûr qu'il n'a pas chômé, il était tellement occupé en France qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

-En effet Potter. Et saches que Shaklebolt vient de me remettre une affaire sur le dos, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous feriez sans moi, se vente le brun en fermant les yeux, profitant de son autosatisfaction.

-Je suis au courant, répond simplement la rousse. Il ouvre brutalement les paupières, il ne lui avait pourtant pas parlé de son entretient matinal avec le Ministre de la Magie. Comment le sait-elle alors ?

-Je t'ai vu au niveau 1, j'en ai déduit que tu avais reçu une nouvelle affaire, explique la sorcière devant sa question silencieuse. Il ne peut rien cacher à Potter, alors pourquoi est-il si contrariée qu'elle sache ceci ? Sans doute à cause du contenu de cette nouvelle mission.

-Et donc ? Questionne-t-elle attendant une réponse de la part de Scorpius.

-Alors quoi ?

-En quoi consiste l'affaire ? Elle doit être très importante pour que Shaklebolt te reçoive en personne dans son bureau, analyse-t-elle ses yeux bleus perçants le scrutant. Il s'apprête à le lui dire, après tout, rien ne peux plus surprendre la fille d'Harry Potter.

-Je dois protéger des gens, fini-t-il par avouer. Louis tend un peu plus l'oreille, curieux d'en apprendre d'avantage.

-Qui sont-ils ? Interroge Lily d'une voix patiente.

-Des enfants, murmure-t-il dans un souffle. Louis s'étouffe dans son gobelet de café moldu et il répète, incertain :

-Des enfants ?

-C'est exact, des sales morveux qui courent de partout. Une source sûre de Kingsley prétend que les mangemorts veulent s'emparer de deux petits sorciers dont les parents viennent d'être assassinés, les informe Scorpius.

-Quel âge ? S'enquiert Lily.

-La fille a 11 ans et le garçon vient d'avoir 4 ans.

-Les malheureux, murmure Louis plus à lui-même que pour les autres.

La chef des Aurors reste silencieuse durant de longues secondes, réfléchissant à ce que leurs ennemis cherchent à faire de ces pauvres gosses. La fillette est devenue orpheline très jeune, même Lily avait vécu avec ses parents plus longtemps. Du moins jusqu'à ses treize ans.

-Je veux les voir, exige-t-elle en fixant Scorpius. Ils s'observent mutuellement.

-Impossible, refuse le sorcier. Lily parait vexée de son refus presque catégorique et ses joues se mettent dangereusement à rougir, signe qu'elle devient en colère contre lui.

-Pourquoi cela ? Réplique la rousse, agacée.

-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, s'exclame le brun acerbe. Le blond avachi sur son fauteuil et qui se trouve à quelque mètre d'eux lève les yeux au plafond devant une énième dispute. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de se disputer, un BOUM retentit au fond du bureau des Aurors et Louis tombe à la renverse, surprit.

Scorpius et Lily se lèvent dans un même mouvement, baguette tendu droit devant la source du bruit assourdissant qui provient de la cheminée. Un nuage de poussière s'est répandu dans toute la pièce, empêchant presque les sorciers de respirer convenablement. Ils ne s'attendent pas une attaque au Ministère mais il faut rester sur ses gardes, même dans les endroits les plus sûrs.

C'est alors qu'apparaissent trois individus. Le premier est un homme du même âge que Scorpius, la peau mate et des cheveux longs et soyeux tombant autour de son visage, beau et fier. Il tient à ses côtés, une petite fille brune qui lui arrive aux jambes et un petit garçon assoupi dans ses bras.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, Connor, on t'a déjà dit qu'on avait fermé le Réseau de poudre de cheminette conduisant au bureau ! Tempête Louis en se relevant. A chaque fois c'est la même chose, tu débarques et tu fous un bazar monstre ! On n'est pas en Egypte, nom d'un hibou !

Le dit Connor lui adresse un sourire d'excuse qui agace le blond plus qu'autre chose. Lily baisse sa baguette, consciente que le danger n'est pas au rendez-vous et s'attarde plutôt sur les enfants. Ils sont effrayés, elle peut le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Elle se lève, contourne son bureau et celui de Scorpius et s'avance lentement vers eux. La petite recule d'un pas, mais Lily lui tend une main amicale et un doux sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Le brunette réagit machinalement et vient poser sa petite main dans celle de l'Auror.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Orianna Corner, se présente l'enfant. Mon frère, c'est Milvius, elle désigne le bambin accroché au cou de Connor.

-Et moi c'est Lily Potter. Orianna ouvre soudainement la bouche.

-Lily... Lily Potter ?! Comme la Chasseuse d'Ombre, L'étoile du jour, La fille du survivant ? Enumère-t-elle face à la mine gênée de la rousse : « Il faudrait vraiment que j'envoie une beuglante à la Gazette du Sorcier un de ces quatre » Pense-t-elle.

-Eh ouai, c'est moi. Des étoiles apparaissent dans les grands yeux noisette de la fillette.

-Waouh ! Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es insensible au Veritaserum ? Demande-t-elle pleine d'admiration. Un petit rire s'échappe de la bouche de Lily alors que les trois hommes qui assistent à la scène haussent les sourcils. Scorpius ne sait que trop bien que de nombreux sorciers et de multiples journaux inventent des sornettes au sujet de la rousse dans le seul but d'attirer de nouveaux lecteurs.

-Non, comme pour tout le monde je réagis à de nombreuses potions et à de puissants sortilèges. Mais je sais les contrer et je sais reconnaitre ce qu'on me sert dans mon verre.

Elle caresse tendrement la tête d'Orianna avant de se remettre debout. L'Auror se tourne alors vers Connor.

-Salut, fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je reviens juste d'Afrique que déjà le Ministère m'envoie très gentiment pour vous apporter les enfants, raconte le métis. Connor est archéomage, il est chargé de remonter jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'Histoire Magique et en apprendre un peu plus sur l'évolution des sorciers à travers les siècles. Et il vit avec eux au Square Grimmaurd. Scorpius l'apprécie, car ils ont de nombreux point en commun. En effet, ils ont tous les deux étaient répartis dans la même maison, Serpentard et ils descendent d'une longue lignée de Sang-Purs. Et même si à cette époque, ce détail est incongru, il est très important pour une société qui se déchire entre les idéaux de la pureté du sang et ceux qui prônent un mélange avec les Moldus. Or, si cela fait plaisir à leur famille, eux s'en fichent comme une guigne et ils ne prennent pas partis à ce genre de débat ridicule.

-J'espère que Kingsley sait que nous ne pouvons pas garder les enfants avec nous. Il faut qu'on les emmène dans un lieu sécurisé, décide Lily.

-On peut les emmener au QG de l'ordre, c'est le lieu le plus sûr, propose Louis. Sa cousine secoue négativement la tête.

-Non, ils vont s'ennuyer et d'ailleurs Molly est partie pour plusieurs jours, et c'est l'unique personne qualifiée de notre connaissance qui puisse s'occuper d'eux. La désapprobation de Lily fait souffler tout le monde.

-Alors qui ? Demande Louis agacé. Lily réfléchit.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de prendre soin de Milvius et Orianna jusqu'au retour de Molly, et cette personne allait décidément être très en colère de la revoir.

●¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸●

**_Ϟ Lily ϟ_**

Un silence pesant règne dans la maison du 4 Privet Drive. Scorpius et Lily se retrouve donc assis autour d'une table blanche impeccable et sans trace apparente d'une quelconque saleté. Devant eux se trouve un gros monsieur, la moustache et les cheveux d'un blond cendreux tandis que ses petits yeux bleus les observent avec méfiance.

Apparemment, oncle Dudley n'est pas très ravi de les avoir chez lui. Ce que lui fait tout de suite remarquer sa petite-nièce.

-Dis donc oncle Dudley, pourquoi es-tu aussi distant ? Accuse-t-elle en trempant ses lèvres dans la tasse de thé que lui a très poliment offert son oncle. Scorpius est occupé à regarder l'état des lieux. Les moldus sont étranges n'arrête-il pas de penser en remarquant la propreté non-naturelle de la pièce.

-Tout simplement parce que depuis la mort de tes parents, je n'ai eu aucun contact avec toi, même pas une carte de vœux, ni un petit coucou de ta part, maugrée-t-il en pointant son gros doigt sur elle.

-Je suis navrée mais j'avais énormément de chose à faire. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis devenue Auror, comme papa, annonce la rousse en indiquant l'insigne qu'elle porte sur sa robe de sorcier. Dudley jette un coup d'œil intéressé à son badge officiel avant de faire signe à Lily au sujet de l'homme qui l'accompagne, donc Malefoy.

-C'est ton petit-ami ? Chuchote-t-il sans savoir que Scorpius l'entend très bien. La rousse secoue vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Pas du tout, c'est un collègue de travail, détrompe Lily dans un sourire. Elle tourne la tête vers l'ex blond, qui regarde le Dursley comme s'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit insecte doté d'aucune intelligence propre. Elle lui donne un coup sec et discret dans les côtes et le serpentard retourne son attention sur la télévision allumée.

-En tout cas, tu ne serais jamais venue me voir si tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me demander, grogne l'homme. Lily approuve de la tête, consciente qu'il a tout à fait raison sur ce point. Pas qu'elle n'aime pas Dudley, c'est surtout sa maison qu'elle ne peut pas encadrer, oh, et ses parents aussi. Fort heureusement, elle avait choisi la bonne heure pour toquer à la porte, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ne sont pas encore rentrés de leur ballade quotidienne.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide oncle Dudley ! Pourrais-tu prendre en charge deux enfants, s'il te plait ? Quémande Lily, presque en l'implorant du regard. Elle sait fortement bien que Milvius et Orianna seraient en sécurité chez lui, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi mais une forte concentration de magie protège cette maison. D'ailleurs, Scorpius peut la sentir lui aussi, voilà pourquoi il n'a pas rechigné en rentrant chez les Dursley.

-Non, gronde-t-il, sa moustache tressaillant contre son souffle, on ne peut pas s'occuper de deux enfants à la fois ! C'est impossible. Il porte alors un intérêt furtif au frigidaire et à la machine à café.

-Voyons Oncle Dudley ! Rien n'est impossible pour toi, Lily tente de l'amadouer, mais elle n'arrive qu'à le faire légèrement rougir.

-Mais je ne connais rien à la magie ! S'exclame l'autre. L'un de mes pires souvenirs concernant vos sorts, c'est de m'être retrouvé avec une queue de cochon entre mes deux fesses ! Oh et je ne te parle pas de cette fois ou un détraqueur est venu aspirer mon âme !

Elle lui adresse alors un sourire triomphant qu'il interprète de suite comme une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Quoi ? S'impatiente le colosse.

-Tu as dit « détraqueur », tu vois que tu connais quelque chose au monde des sorciers, oncle Dudley. Sa face boursoufflée se met à rougir violemment alors qu'un tremblement de colère le prend. La main qui tient sa tasse de thé vibre dangereusement… Conte l'attente de tous, il dépose brutalement sa boisson en s'écriant :

-Bon d'accord !

Scorpius lève les yeux en l'air, agacé par le bonhomme pendant que Lily saute de joie à l'annonce de son accord. Elle se précipite sur son oncle et dépose un baiser sur sa grosse tête.

-Merci oncle Dudley ! Tu ne le regretteras pas, j'en suis certaine ! Il a plutôt l'impression qu'il va vite le regretter mais ne s'exprime guère sur ce point, impatient de voir sa petite-nièce et son « petit-ami » décamper de sa maison avant que sa mère ne rentre. Et Lily sait très bien que Pétunia n'a aucune envie de la voir, soit disant qu'elle lui fait trop penser à sa sœur disparue.

-Et puis tu pourras toujours demander de l'aide à ta copine, rajoute la rousse presque innocemment. Cette fois-ci les joues de Dudley deviennent rouge comme des pivoines et il s'étouffe presque avec son gâteau.

-Comment sais-tu cela ? S'outre-t-il. Il n'a jamais parlé de sa petite-amie à qui que ce soit, même à ses parents. Lily lui montre alors le nœud-papillon qui pend tristement, presque noyé par son cou pratiquement inexistant. Dudley n'est pas gros, juste « baraqué » comme le dirait Louis surement dû aux cours de boxe de sa jeunesse… Quoi qu'il ne soit pas très vieux.

-Tu ne mets jamais de cravates et de nœuds papillons, j'en déduis que tu dois avoir un rendez-vous galant. Comment elle s'appelle ?

Gêné, le bonhomme se lève subitement de table, l'air de dire : il est temps de partir. Lily et Scorpius font de même et accompagnés par le moldu, ils se dirigent ensemble vers la sortie. Alors que Dudley ouvre la porte, Lily prend la parole.

-Merci beaucoup, je te promets que je te revaudrai ça, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il lui caresse les cheveux, faisant une grimace au vue de sa coupe un peu trop courte à son goût. Elle lui sourit gentiment, avant de traverser la porte suivit de Scorpius qui ne lui adresse pas un seul regard, il n'a même pas touché à son thé.

-Hey Lily ! La jeune fille se retourne vers son oncle. Bonne chance pour ta quête, je prendrai soin des enfants compte sur moi. Et… venge ton père.

La sorcière lui envoie un regard plein de courage et de promesse. Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il ferme la porte, conscient qu'ils se reverront très vite.

Prenant la main que Scorpius lui tend, ils transplanent instantanément, laissant une petite poussière ocre dans l'allée de Privet Drive. Dudley peut tranquillement fermer les rideaux, content d'être tout seul. Jusqu'à qu'il entende les pleurs d'un enfant dans le couloir…


End file.
